Quidditch Pitch Kissing
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This one was partially inspired by the fic A Chaste Kiss by inkslinger. I just embellished it a little. Hermione and Neville share an intimate moment after a Quiddtich match. Everyone please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Go Out With Me?

**Chapter 1: Go Out With Me?**

"…AND GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH A SCORE OF TWO-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FIVE! Sorry, Slytherin, but it looks like you'll be taking the walk of a loser's shame! Congrats to Gryffindor!" Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff exclaimed with zeal into the magic microphone. "Good luck, Gryffindor, with your next match against the mighty Hufflepuff! You _need_ it!"

"MR. MACMILLAN!" McGonagall said sternly. "I daresay that's enough, won't you?"

Up in the commentator and faculty box, Ernie blushed. "Yes, Professor. I'll shut up now."

"Best idea you've had all day!" McGonagall said, grabbing the magic microphone from his grasp.

Rows and rows of bleachers below the commentator and faculty box, sat Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. The three were cheering on their other three friends – Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley, all of which were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

It wasn't the first time that Luna had bothered to wear her massive lion's hat, which always drew her much scornful attention; she didn't seem to care, however.

"Ronald was brilliant!" she said serenely, smiling. "He's a very good keeper."

Hermione nodded, though she didn't completely agree; to be honest, Ron wasn't the greatest of keepers.

"Harry stole the show," Neville said as the stands began to empty. Dozens of feet below the Gryffindor Quidditch team were congratulating each other on their win whilst the Slytherin team stomped off in the direction of their change rooms, led by Draco Malfoy, of course.

"Of course Harry does," Hermione said, also standing from her seat. "He's one of the best seekers Hogwarts has seen in years."

Luna's smile widened. "I thought you didn't care for Quidditch, Hermione?"

"I don't." Hermione shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two."

Neville was the last to stand. "I bet there'll be a party in the common room this evening!"

"I don't think I'll attend," Hermione remarked, scowling. "I don't really fancy seeing Ron and Lavender Brown swap spittle."

"Me neither," Neville said, and then he blushed. "I meant, err, about the not attending part, not – not the Ron and Lavender part."

He fell quiet, looking away and feeling more heat rise to his cheeks. He always became so flustered around girls, but it was at its worst when he was around Hermione Granger. She was so nice and helpful, and she had been the first person from Hogwarts he had ever spoken to. He'd never forget her kindness on the train when everyone else had shut the compartment door in his face.

At that moment an idea occurred to flushed Neville.

"H-Hermione," Neville stuttered, fidgeting suddenly.

"Yes, Neville?" Hermione said as the three walked down the bleacher aisle.

"C-Can I, err, speak with you alone for a moment?" he asked. He didn't dare to believe he had just been brave enough to ask Hermione Granger for a moment alone. That itself felt like quite a feat.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, looking at him with curiosity, and then looking over her shoulder at Luna. Luna shrugged, apparently indifferent about Neville's request.

"I'll leave you two be," she said dreamily, floating past them and to the wooden, rickety staircase of the bleachers. "It's time I check my ant farm, father says they're as much of a responsibility as any other pet."

With that, she disappeared down the staircase, humming as she went.

Hermione turned back to Neville, again with curiosity written on her face. What could Neville possibly want to tell her?

Neville fidgeted some more, feeling his palms go sweaty, and butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach. Despite these nervous feelings he was feeling a mounting height of bravery. He could do it, he concluded, he could perhaps actually (for once) ask a girl out. So maybe he belonged in Gryffindor after all.

"Well, I – I just… I wanted to ask you," he said, trailing off. He sighed and decided to try again. "I wanted to ask you… would it be terribly horrible for you to go out on a date with me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked utterly taken aback. Apparently she had suspected his question to be about schoolwork. Once the initial shock wore off, she looked at him, contemplating what her answer should be.

Neville was one of the sweetest, nicest boys she had ever met. He was definitely loads more sensitive than Ron, who really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Neville had always been so kind to her, he had always treated her with respect, and he was always there to eat lunch with when she wasn't speaking to Harry or Ron.

A slow smile lit up Hermione's features. Perhaps giving Neville a chance wasn't so illogical after all. As seconds passed Hermione fancied the idea of a date with Neville more and more. Finally, she knew it was a good decision to give it a try.

"Yes," she said shortly. Her smile widened upon seeing the look of relief on Neville's face. "Yes, Neville – I'll go out with you."

Neville looked as if his prayers had been answered. He released a relieved sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, and giving her a look she didn't recognize from him.

Then, Neville Longbottom kissed Hermione Granger full on the mouth. It was a complete and utterly content kiss – a chaste one, full of sweetness and promise. Even so, Hermione stumbled back in surprise, nearly tumbling down the bleachers; Neville's hand sliding about her waist and pulling her closer was all that saved her, so that her hands found his chest for purchase.

It was his first kiss, and as he pulled away, opening his eyes to see the stunned expression on Hermione's face, he smiled toothily and blushed with timidity. He never expected his first kiss to be so sudden and yet so wonderful.

The feeling of Hermione's soft lips pressed against his was indescribable; he wanted to kiss her again, but knew they should at least wait until their first date.

"It's a date," he muttered quietly.

Hermione nodded, still surprised from Neville's abrupt kiss.

"Yes," she agreed. The kiss was nice, and she got the feeling this was only the beginning of Neville's sweetness. "Yes," she repeated with a second nod. "It _is_ a date."

And as Neville scampered away, Hermione touched her kissed lips in wonder.

* * *

With the next Hogsmeade visit still a long way off, Hermione and Neville chose a moonlit stroll of the castle grounds as their first date. Talking for hours, they returned to the Common Room under the Invisibility Cloak just as they sky was beginning to lighten into gray.

"I had a great time," Neville admitted shyly.

The pair stood at the steps to their respective dormitories. Hermione had secretly been waiting all night for Neville to kiss her again, but he hadn't made a move. Smiling in amusement, she grabbed her classmate by the tie and pressed her lips to his.

Neville froze for a moment, and Hermione chuckled into his mouth. "Snog me back, you cute prat." And she kissed him more deeply, opening up her lips for him to have better access, and slowly, his tongue began to float around and into her mouth. His hands found her hips. Her jaw muscles flexed and quickly tired from how much Hermione was kissing him, but against his mouth pressed tightly to her own, Hermione's lips curled up into a smile. This was not the chaste kiss they had shared on the Quidditch bleachers... and she happened to like snogging this way.

After several moments, Neville and Hermione broke apart. "Good night," Hermione whispered with a smile. And she retired for bed with Neville gazing after her.


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Stands

**Chapter 2: Under the Stands**

After Gryffindor scored its third goal, even serene Luna was starting to get worried. Her friends Neville and Hermione had promised her that they would be there to support Harry and the Weasleys in their match against Ravenclaw. She had even brought her Gryffindor lion cap again. Where _were_ they?

Far beneath the stands, Hermione Granger was sitting astride Neville Longbottom's hips. She was fully in his lap with her shirt missing, heatedly snogging him as she straddled him, fiddling to undo his tie. Neville moaned and grinded his burgeoning erection into Hermione's center, indicating his desperation for a hot shag.

"Should we... Mmmm... go check on Luna?" Hermione panted in between kisses. She felt guilty for avoiding their friend, but snogging under the bleachers was an opportunity too good to pass up. Besides, she had yet to tell Harry and Ron that she was going out with Neville, wanting to keep it a secret until she could pluck up the courage.

"She'll be fine, love. That bloody brilliant cap could scare anyone away, and Draco Malfoy couldn't beat her in a duel with his wand pointed straight up."

Hermione closed her eyes and kissed her boyfriend harder, her hands running up and down and around his bare back. She wriggled and squirmed as their bodies brushed against each other, as she rolled her hips into him. "Mmmm... Hmmmm... Mmmmm... Neville..."

And the couple continued to make out until Madame Hooch blew the final whistle.


End file.
